


The beginning of May

by Aurora_swan



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Partners in Crime, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_swan/pseuds/Aurora_swan
Summary: She made a promise to herself she intends to keep.





	The beginning of May

Her jeans sunk into the deep mud behind the saloon. Not a mere moment ago she'd gone out on the porch for some fresh air, the sound coming from the crowded bar had muddled her drunken brain and all she wanted to do was leave it for a moment. Now she was face down in the dirt, the sharp edge of a blade pressing to her cheek while whiskey smelling breath breathed into her ear.

"Had my eyes on you the whole evening, pretty." the man moaned as he pressed the swell of his cock to her behind. "Never thought I'd get you to myself."  
The bile was rising up her throat as panic settled in her stomach. She needed to fight her way out of this, cuts to her face be damned, she was not about to go this through again.

But the man above her was strong and kneeled her hard to the back of her thigh as she tried to kick herself loose. Not a sound of the pain managed to leave her lips before another punch was aimed to her head, shutting her up and leaving her dazed. Darkness crept up the edges of her vision, sparks of black and red clouding her eyes. Even though she couldn't see, she could feel. She could feel the hand pulling at her trousers, as her shirt slipped up her back and a rough hand grabbed her hip hard enough to bruise.

"Bet you'e real tight, miss. No one's ever touch you down there, have they, pretty?"  
Her nails dug into the dirt as she did a final attempt to crawl away, but the man had her pinned. Things started to seem bleak and slowly she started to sadly realise there was no escape.

A cold calloused hand slipped into her underwear, parting her folds and slipping inside of her.  
And the man moaned into her ear.  
Horny like a dog he pressed deeper, his hard cock rubbing up her ass and she screamed.  
As loud as she could.

The weight of the man was suddenly gone along with his hands. A slur of pleading was closely followed by a smack and she laid there, in the muck, too afraid to move even though it seemed like someone had saved her.

"May?"

A gentle hand was placed at her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off. The heat of tears was burning her face as she pulled up her trousers, her stomach contracting warningly as she curled up in the dirt, panting hard to keep herself from sobbing. The dark voice spoke again, softer this time. "May?"

"He..." She didn't manage to finish that sentence before someone hurled her off the ground and she was embraced by strong arms. The familiar smell of gun oil and leather entered her nose and she quickly buried her face into a well known man's chest.  
And she cried.

Arthur held her closer, carded his hand through her mudded hair and hushed her gently as howled in pure despair. Her fingernails dug into his shirt, crawling inside if she could because in his arms she felt safe.

"You're alright." he whispered calmly as he swayed back and forth. Just like one did when they calmed a sick child. "I've got you. I'm right here."  
May was trembling like a leaf trying to hold onto a branch in a cold autumn wind. Any moment now she could loose it, but as long as Arthur held her in place she was fine. She knew that.

"Fucking bastard!" she screamed angrily into his shoulder and grabbed for his sawed of shot gun to shoot said man in the face. She'd just aimed it at his head when Arthur grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"He's alive." he said calmly and May felt fear being replaced by gut wrenching anger.

"WHY!?" she enquired and looked up with Arthur with such hatred a bit of yellow could be noticed in the green of his eyes. But his reason was far better than him just being a good man.

"Because I knew you wanted to kill him."

At that moment he was a great man.

"But not here." he continued and pulled her to her feet. "At least not with a gun. Valentine is mad enough as it is."

May straightened her clothes as wiped some of the mud off her face with the sleeve of her shirt along with tears. Now she could see the man clearly. A burley no-good-fool with his tiny cock still sticking out of his trousers. Before Arthur had the time to stop her she scurried across the ground and paced a well aimed kick to his groin, soon followed by another.

And another.

And another.

Until Arthur stopped her by pulling her away by her shoulders. She spat, kicked until her feet couldn't reach, reminding Arthur that even a small body like hers could hold a huge amount of grudge.

"Call your horse." he told her, almost an order but Arthur knew better than that. She called for Tally, watched dark eyed as Arthur tied the man up, slapping his face as he was done and lifting him off the ground. His own horse came trotting around the corner, whinnying as she saw them and quickly turning her side as she knew Arthur's need to stow the man.

May mounted her horse as Arthur did, giving him a look and he knew, nodding to show that he would follow wherever she would lead him.  
They left Valentine in silence and the light with it. As darkness closed in the stars woke up above them and May watched them.  
That night five years ago was coming up fresh in the back of her head. She'd looked up at the same stars, wishing she could fly with them as her father's best friend had his way with her behind the barn.

With the promise of showing her his horse he had instead showed her that the world was full of terror and lies. She'd learned a lot from him that night. Pain was one of them. But also that trust was a foolish thing. That came all the clearer as her father announced that her hand had been promised to the same man.

That had been her world until she met Arthur. He had overheard her at the general store talking to a worried friend. Not thirty minutes later she'd followed him through the forest with the promise of revenge. Two days later he'd helped her shot her fiancé in the face.

Since then there had been just the two of them and the gang against the world. She was a part of something, not just a pawn in someone else's game, and lowering her gaze from the sky to the man behind Arthur was a reminder of that.  
Never would she be someone's _thing_ again.

"Here." she said and climbed of her horse next to the bank of Dakota river.

Arthur tossed the cigarette he'd been smoking into the water before grabbing the man's shirt.  
He fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and the impact jostled him awake.

"Wha... wha's goin' on?" Confused eyes darted around in the dark before landing on her and fear struck faster than any bullet. "Miss... wha'.."

A loud scream echoed through the lands as her boot cracked a few of his ribs. Still not enough though, she thought as she grabbed him by the rope around his ankles and dragged him over the grass. She was stronger that she looked, she had heard it many times, but she'd never been so happy for that truth as she dropped the man in the shallow water.

His head was barely above she surface, his body tensing as he used all of his muscles to keep it that way. "Miss... I-I-I was... I'm sorry!"

The sole of her boot pressed his head deeper into the water, bubbles rose from his nose and mouth as he tried to scream.

"You've got me to yourself now, don't you mister!" she said calmly, lifting her boot of his face, watching closely as he coughed and struggled to find his breath.

"I'm sorry miss!" he cried. "I weren't..."

"Weren't what? Thinking you'd die like this?" The man howled in deep rooted fear and shook his head.

"I didn't mean nothing, miss! I'm sorry. If I knew you was married I'd..."

"So unmarried girls are your's for the taking, huh? Free for you to stick up your tiny cock and have your way for ten seconds. Is that was your saying."

"No miss! I didn't mean nothing by it!"

The silence felt like a blessing. Ribbons of blood followed the flow of Dakota river taking all of May's anger with it.  
The blade rested heavily in her hand. Feet sunk into the went sand beneath her and she hoped it would engulf her and root her with this feeling of relief.  
It was good.

"Here." A husky voice pulled her from her short moment of bliss. "You need it." She too the bottle of bourbon from Arthur and took a impressive swig, felling it burn all the way down to the empty pit of her stomach. "You alright?"

"Yeah." she answered him simply, noticing she was panting. "I'm fine."

He nodded, and she knew he knew. A big fat lie.

The body floated away as Arthur kicked him into the water and they watched in silence as it slowly disappeared out of their life, taking some the horror of this evening with it.

"A man like that..." Arthur hummed, looking at her under the brim if his hat. "Didn't deserve to live."

"That wasn't a man, Arthur." May answered him and fished the pack of smokes out of his pocket. "That was a vermin." The fire from the match burnt bright between them and for a moment she hinted sadness in Arthur's eyes. She was not about to let him take the blame. "Thank you."

He pulled a not so convincing smile. "You did all the work, darlin'."

"Wouldn't been much work for me to do if you hadn't been there."

"Yeah." Arthur shrugged, his hands coming up to rest at her hips. "What would you do without me?" The laugh bubbled in her chest before she had time do anything about it.

"You're a bad man, Arthur Morgan." she said and took a took a deep draw of the cigarette before passing it to the man. He grinned and did the same.

Those words was just what he needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, it's been more than three years since I've posted anything and this crap pours out at five in the morning. Sorry!


End file.
